


the game is on

by jhwnies



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwnies/pseuds/jhwnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan was bored and he made the wrong move piquing Taekwoon's competitiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the game is on

**Author's Note:**

> also cross-posted on aff

The twenty second groan poured out of Jaehwan’s lip within the last five minutes today (yes Taekwoon had been counting). The younger was currently sprawled across Taekwoon’s lap trying to grab his attention by readjusting his position every five seconds. The couple was currently lounging on Jaehwan’s couch and had agreed to spend time with one another yet Taekwoon was ignoring him with his eyes glued to a poetry book he had recently picked up. This didn’t make his fidgety boyfriend very happy at all.

Poking his head in between Taekwoon’s arms, he leaned towards his boyfriend’s face jutting his lower lip excessively and batting his eyelashes with his infamous puppy dog eyes. “Hyooong let’s do something”.

Glancing at the puppy-like boy in front of him, “I am doing something”, Taekwoon retorted while maintaining his blank expression. He then returned his focus towards the book in his hands when he felt the younger retreat back to his original spot on Taekwoon’s lap, leaving the pout on his face (it became pouty-er if that was even possible).

Jaehwan’s eyes began scanning around the hall, desperately in search of something the couple could do (there was no way he was going to just watch Taekwoon read his book in silence until dinner, his restless personality could never allow that). They sparkled with mischief as they landed on the game console sitting in the TV cabinet and he smirked knowing that Taekwoon’s competitive nature would never say no to a challenge offered to him.

Shooting his head up, (he had almost collided into Taekwoon’s chin) he sneered at his unsuspecting boyfriend “Bet you can’t beat me to a game of MarioKart”. That phrase alone had sparked the fire in Taekwoon but he still remained indifferent “Not today Jaehwan”. The younger was sure he would have his boyfriend abandon his book when he mocked at him “You know you’re gonna lose that’s why you won’t play. What a chicken!” (he then proceeded to imitate a rooster).

The book was promptly tossed aside to the other side of the sofa as Taekwoon’s eyes were burning with flames. “You’re so gonna regret saying that Lee Jaehwan. I’m going to destroy you”. “First to win three matches wins, loser gets to have his face decorated by the winner” Jaehwan challenged, remembering where his mother kept her makeup stash.

After setting up the console, picking the level and respective characters, the two were ready for their little (more like dangerously serious) match. Once the word ‘GO’ appeared on the screen they were on the edge of their seats as they violently abused the controller buttons.

—

Two matches later, the couple had somehow shifted from the couch to sitting on the floor right in front of TV screen. The score was 1-1 and this last match would decide who would be the ultimate winner and who would face the horrors. Lightning struck when both their eyes met, glaring at each other. They defiantly returned their full concentration backs towards the screen, gripping their controller so tightly their knuckles turned white. “3 2 1 GO” and the two were speeding down the race track, quickly surpassing the other computer-generated players.

Completing several laps of throwing turtle shells at each other’s players, the checkered finishing line was finally in sight when Jaehwan yelled in anticipation. He was in first place while Taekwoon was lagging behind at second, it was clear who was going to win the game. However Taekwoon would not allow that from happening.

Jaehwan had been a few seconds away from crossing that finish line when he extended his arm to poke repeatedly at Jaehwan’s sides. The younger burst out in a fit of laughter, causing him to lose grip of his controller. Seizing the opportunity, Taekwoon quickly activated his boost ability, zooming across the goal, sending confetti thrown across the screen and his character’s name under the ‘#1’ in large gold text.

“YAH that wasn’t fair you cheated!” Jaehwan protested, still completely shocked at the unexpected outcome. Taekwoon let out a chuckle of victory, mentally planning out the masterpiece he was going to create on his new canvas (which was Jaehwan’s face). “No one said anything about no cheating”.

Jaehwan shrieked in frustration because Taekwoon was right, so irritatingly right. He should have known better and set down some rules before the game. He knew when competitive Taekwoon was brought out, a childish Taekwoon also tagged along not very far behind. It shouldn’t have been that shocking.

With a sulk etched on his face, Jaehwan had admitted defeat and was now being dragged towards his mother’s bedroom, forced down onto the velvet vanity stool. Following Jaehwan’s instructions (each word laced with reluctance) Taekwoon withdrew the makeup box from a drawer and poured out all its contents onto the dressing table.

He scanned through each of the goodies, running his index finger across them as the cheeky grin plastered on his face only grew wider. Jaehwan had never seen his boyfriend so excited about something (other than food, babies, and animals of course). He could only squirm nervously in his seat as Taekwoon uncapped the chosen product and slowly brought it closer to his face. Feeling pressure against the space between his eyebrows, he could only expect the worst, watching Taekwoon use his face like a colouring book.

Adding the final touches of drawing circles on Jaehwan’s cheeks with bright red lipstick, Taekwoon set down the tube, spinning his new and improved boyfriend to face the mirror. Jaehwan could only stare at his reflection in utter horror with his mouth hung open. Carefully examining his facial features (or at least what had become of them) from the thick unibrow sitting on top of his eyes, his lower eyelids lined thickly in black, black pigment seemingly shooting out of his nostrils, extremely overlined red lips, two large red circles planted on his cheeks and lastly his entire face was speckled with black dots (there had been a dick sloppily drawn on his left temple too). He exploded in a string of incoherent screeches while Taekwoon was thoroughly enjoying himself behind, doubling over and guffawing in a fit of laughter.

It had taken a while for Jaehwan’s anger to simmer down and Taekwoon to recover from his laughing fit, catching his lower lip with his teeth to prevent any more from slipping out. “I can’t believe this is happening” Jaehwan glared at the cause of his misfortune “You should be the one sitting here and I should be laughing in victory” he pointed a finger to Taekwoon who was now bent over, showing off the crown of his head as he sputtered out more giggles.

Jaehwan frowned. “Taekwoon-ah would you still love me even if i looked like this?” he meant to question jokingly but Taekwoon had noticed the flash of uncertainty in his eyes and it silenced his chuckles immediately. Going over to where Jaehwan sat, Taekwoon lifted a leg, straddling him on the tiny stool. He brought his hands up to cup the younger’s cheeks, tilting his head upwards to face him. Taekwoon gazed upon Jaehwan’s face, taking in the shape of his eyes (the way they would turn into crescents and crinkle at the corners whenever he smiled)(Taekwoon always wanted to make Jaehwan smile). He ran his finger along the bridge of Jaehwan’s glorious nose (Jaehwan was always ashamed of its size)(Taekwoon thought it was perfect).

Jaehwan always had a low self-esteem. He thought he looked like a country boy from the farm and hated the way he looked. The elder wondered how such an ethereal god could think of himself that way. He thought it was mind-boggling how good-looking Jaehwan was and he couldn’t even realise how beautiful he was to Taekwoon.

“Every part of you is stunning” Taekwoon whispered, noticing how Jaehwan blushed at his words, (already stained) cheeks flushing a deeper red. “Your dazzling eyes-“, Taekwoon placed a kiss on each closed eyelid. “Your enormous nose-“, moving down to peck at the tip of his nose. “Your squishy cheeks-“, pinching his cheeks lightly before peppering them with tiny kisses. He drew circles on Jaehwan’s cheeks ignoring the fact that he was smudging the lipstick. “Lastly, those enchanting lips.” gently smiling down at his love.

Bringing Jaehwan’s head closer, he took one more good look at how perfectly sculptured Jaehwan’s pillow plush lips were before closing the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss (Jaehwan’s lips were softer than any pillow he had ever slept on).

They finally parted, pressing their foreheads together, revelling in each other’s presence.

“Jaehwan, I will always love you regardless of what you look like” tears pricked at the younger’s eyes. He choked out “I’d love you too Woonie”.


End file.
